Oblivion is a fantasy
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: Arizona & Callie's AU. Arizona did walk off the elevator that day, when Callie told her she was pregnant with Mark's baby. What happened then? Will they ever get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**This woman was laying on the bed comfortably asleep under pink blankets, dreaming about the perfect life. She didn't actually wanted to wake up. She knew the desicions she took on the past, have been making her regret about everything.**

**She lost the love of her life, on a dark and complicated twist of destiny. She couldn't pass a day without blaming herself for what she did, and there was nothing in this damn world helping her forget about all this pain. She was currently sleeping when her alarm went off. A cute groan came out of this woman's throat and her arm went straight to the annoying machine who was bringing her back from the fairytales land, right and directly to Earth. Directly to pain and constants reminders of her wrong choices.**

**She slowly went out of the big bed, walking straight to the shower while she scratched her nape. Undressing, she blinked repeatly to wake fully up.**

**Hot water made her moan a little as her back was kind of hurting.**

**After a good shower, and after making herself up trying to fake her better smile to the mirror, she curled her blonde hair and sighed. She slide into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. That color used to bring her big blue and brighty eyes up. But, lately, that color have been fadding away. It was a dark and scary. The usual smile, was gone.**

**She made her way to the kitchen, where the coffee was ready on it respective machine. She poured some on her favorite cup, sighing** _" You made a terrible mistake by letting out of that elevator Arizona Robbins… You're, a big, big idiot… And now you just gotta face it… " _**She has been telling this to herself for two years, since she left Calliope Torres, standing in front of her after letting Arizona know she was pregnant with Mark's baby. She left. She did what she told Callie she wouldn't do, and now she was paying the price of it… Once she finished her cup of coffee, she made her way to the door out, knowing that seeing Callie & Mark happily married, was gonna be a pain in the ass, one more day on her sad and lonely rutine.**

* * *

****_Sorry about the short post. It was supposed to be just a one-shot fan fic. But it came all to my mind and I decided to make it longer! Next ones will be longer. I promise. :P Review please! :) Oh, and be kind. _


	2. Chapter 2

**She has been avoiding the thoughts of her unhappy marriage since the moment her best friend proposed to her. She felt guilty. And she knew getting married would be the "right thing to do" on society eyes.****She got up from the bed, staring at her naked husband resting peacefully on their bed. **

**She sighed, missing the actual love of her life but, at the same moment, hating that better half of her, that, woman. Yes, woman. She loved a woman.****She loves, a woman. A very one of a kind woman. But she destroyed her. She left when she should have stayed. **

**She knew how hard for her the fact that she was having Mark Sloan's baby was, but she actually thought, Arizona Robbins would've stay either way.****Calliope Torres, a hot latina, was suffering. She has been suffering for two years since she said yes to Mark's proposal about getting married. She knew it wasn't gonna be easy, but her baby's life was first over her's. She was on pain, and trying to deal with it. **

**She had been on constant fights with Mark, about her being unhappy being with him, but she insisted on keep this fake marriage in order to please her mom and the whole society. She showered and then got dressed, making her way to kitchen. **

**She prepared Sofia's formula and left it warm for Mark next to him on the light table. Once she was ready, she poured some hot coffee on a traveler mug and she took all her stuffs. **_" Another long day without her… " _**She mumbled to herself. A long day of staring Arizona from behind was waiting for her, and she was kind of depressed about it…**

* * *

_So! This is Callie's POV of Everything. Another short post, but I really made a huge effort on the next one! _


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona Robbins got into the hospital, walking with her head down staring at her phone, going through some texts Karev sent her the last few hours about patients and their progress.  
She wasn't actually watching the path she was walking through, until she hit another person. At the exact moment she smelled this person perfume, she recognized instantly. It was Callie's.  
She raised her sight and stared at the love of her life directly on the eyes, unknowing what to do or say. She tried to mumble an _"I'm sorry"_ but she suddenly forgot how to speak.

Calliope Torres got into the hospital, walking slowly to Orthopedics, without need to hurry. She grabbed a chart a nurse handed her and kept walking reading about a patient with multiple fractures that needed a long and expensive surgery.  
She was completely focused on reading this chart, until she hit a woman. A very small woman. She stopped reading, ready to insult her for being distracted and didn't notice her. Until she realized who this woman was. Her one. The love of her life. She didn't know what to say or do. Normally she would apologize, but right now there was no words coming out of her mouth.

* * *

They just stared at each other on the eyes, feeling a complete mixture of things inside. Anger, pain, desperation, LOVE. Most of them, love. They wanted to grab each other on their arms and never let go again. They needed the each other more than the other could imagine.  
Arizona left out a soft gasp and looked down, feeling her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to recognize it, but she was about to have a breakdown. She ran from the scene, on her way to the elevator, crying.  
Once she was on there, she saw Callie staring at her from the distance.  
Callie wasn't willing to let her go, not today. She ran upstairs once the elevator doors got closed, trying to reach Peds' floor before the elevator got there.

Arizona pressed the number 4, Peds Floor. She couldn't hold it, and let herself fall on floor, on her knees, crying desperately. She felt her whole "against Callie" wall of feelings coming down and breaking on thousands of pieces. All her work on building a wall against her repressed feelings, was buried. Gone. She felt her whole strength going away.  
Before she could pull together all of her pieces, she had to stand up and pretend nothing happened. But what she saw at the moment of stepping out of the elevator, killed her and brought tears back to her eyes.  
Callie, HER Callie, was standing on her feet in front of the elevator doors. Before the peds' doctor could say anything, Callie stepped into the elevator, pressing the door closing button, followed by the stop button. She got closer to Arizona and grabbed her face between her hands. She stared directly into the big, now dark blue, eyes of the love of her life and sighed, feeling tears. _" What is it about you that I can't get over you? "_ She said with a broken and painful voice.  
Arizona shook her head and leaned into a kiss, letting her tears fall down her cheeks, reaching her lips, now dancing on a lovely kiss.  
After several minutes, they broke the kiss. Arizona pressed the stop button and saw the doors getting opened again, getting out of the elevator.

Callie remained on her feet several minutes after, trying to come back to Earth.  
Butterflies. She had butterflies on her stomach. She felt exactly like she felt on the first date with Arizona. She had a whole zoo on her stomach. Once she realized she was on the elevator, and that her reality was completely different to what she wanted, she pressed Ortho's floor number and waited, feeling her whole world trembling after that kiss.

She got out of the elevator, walking with a hand over her lips, trying to hold onto the taste of Arizona's lips.

* * *

Arizona was barely able to get her legs controlled while she was trying to walk. She had her thoughts somewhere else. She wasn't even sure that what she did a couple of minutes ago was good for herself. For her feelings and the walls she hardly built all this past few years since she walked off the elevator that day, when her life could be better than what she was going through right now. This past few years were absolutely and pure hell for her.  
She used to cry herself to sleep, wanting to die as soon as she started thinking.  
She has been seeing Sofia on the NICU when she born and then on the nursery, when Callie and Mark were working. She couldn't help but to smile when she first saw the little kid. It was exactly like Callie. Beautiful black hair and big eyes.  
She held her once, when Sofia was crying desperately.  
In the precise moment Arizona held the little girl on her arms, she stopped crying. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she used to go help to the nursery just to check that Sofia was ok.  
Arizona stepped into her office, lost on her thoughts. Switched on the lights and threw her stuffs to the couch she had there for those nights she wanted to lay for a while and imagine how perfect her life could actually be.  
She got on her scrubs, and then her lab coat with the usual animal patches. She didn't have any surgery, so she was just gonna walk around the hospital, praying for something good to come up.

She got out of her office and started walking without a route settled. Her heart was heavy on her chest after that kiss, and the last thing she wanted now, was to find Callie around the hospital.

* * *

Callie was incredibly joyful after that kiss. She finally got to kiss and taste Arizona's lips again. She couldn't lie, even when she hated Arizona's decision, she couldn't stop loving her. It was against her being. Against who she was. She had the biggest smile on her face. She hadn't have that smile on her face on a long time. The last time she smiled this big was when Sofia born. And when she gave her few first steps. And the first words... Only two people were able to make her smile that way and one of them, pushed away the other from her life.

Callie shook her head, sighing. She wanted to go find Arizona and ask her to come back to her life. She wanted her back. Arizona was the one for her. And she wanted her back.  
Even after two years, she was still feeling the same way she felt when she first dated Arizona. She has seen Arizona on the nursery, taking care of Sofia. And she couldn't feel happier; The love of her life was holding her kid. And she seemed to enjoy it. That's why Callie still wondered why Arizona hasn't come back yet, asking for another chance. Anyways, it'd be such a big mess if Arizona came back, so she thanked god sometimes...  
She stepped into her office, taking her lab coat from her chair. She putted it on and started walking around Ortho's floor.

* * *

The cafeteria was practically full. People could barely walk between tables.  
After walking around for like an hour Arizona Robbins decided to go get her lunch. Salad, an apple and a bottle of water. She wasn't gonna lie, she has been losing too much weight. But it wasn't a mayor problem to her. People haven't noticed it yet. She was thin. So people wouldn't tell until she look like a skeleton.  
She grabbed her usual lunch, and sat down on a far from the crowd table. She was playing with her fork between the lettuce when she saw someone covering the little bit of light she was getting.

Callie got into the cafeteria and ordered for a cheese hamburguer, wanting something grassy and tasty to get her noon started properly. She walked between people and saw Arizona playing with her fork, alone and far from everyone. There was no more empty tables. She _had_ to go to Arizona's table. She got closer, standing in front of her, doubting Arizona would say yes to her question.

"_ May I? " _she said in a soft, and calmed voice. Arizona raised her sight and stared to Callie. Absently, she just nodded and groan a little bit while her shoulders went a bit up, shrugging. Callie flashed a smile and moved the chair apart. She sat quietly in front of Arizona and looked at her "_So, what's up? How you been? " _She was actually looking foward for a conversation with Arizona, trying to bring up the topic of that fantastic and magical kiss. She got nothing but another shrug from Arizona, who didn't even raised her gaze to look at Callie.

Arizona was too lost on her own thoughts, trying to rebuild that wall she once created, to protect her already damaged heart. She couldn't stop blaming herself for taking that stupid decision. She couldn't even think about watching Callie in her eyes right now. She was weak, and fragile. All she wanted to was, run home, lock herself in with a bottle or two of tequila next to her, on the corner of the kitchen. That was her hiding spot. She had been drinking on that corner since that night, when she decided to bend. Like she did when she left to Africa, and when her and Callie had arguements wether they should have kids or not.

Callie let out a sigh. She really, _really _wanted to have a conversation. They haven't had one since that night, and at least she wanted her and Arizona to be friendly with each other. Even when she always thought being friends after breaking up is like keeping your dog after it died. She missed Arizona's laughter. She knew after all what happened, Arizona changed completely. She went from white to black in matters of seconds. Her perky, cheerful and smiley blonde was now a dark, twisty and sad blonde that hadn't go to the stylist in years. She knew Arizona wasn't the same. Not anymore. And she wanted that back. Even if that involved her suffering because the love of her life was just her friend. She was willing to give up on everything if Arizona gave any hint that she wanted to be with Callie again.

Callie ran her hand over the table, reaching Arizona's free hand over it. She softly traced her fingers over it. Arizona raised her gaze and stared right into Callie's face. That lovely face she used to love waking up to. She tooked her hand away, feeling tears into her eyes " _What can I do for you so you can leave me the hell alone? " _Arizona mumbled coldly, trying to be as strong as she could in front of Callie, gazing away. She didn't want Callie to see her eyes full of tears. - _You have to be strong. So she won't realize you're dying for her. - _She told to herself, while she was staring to a plant next to her.

No words came out of Callie's mouth. She was speechless. Arizona wasn't this cold. Or at least not the Arizona she once fell in love with. This _new_ Arizona was weird, and seemed an evil version of the lovely Arizona Robbins.

As Callie didn't say a word, Arizona just pulled her salver away, trying to walk away from that place, who was now hurting her so bad, that she felt sick to her stomach. She sighed as Callie's hand stopped her. "_Wait... " _She said "_Let me talk. " _She begged.

Callie's pleading eyes were Arizona's weak point. She felt a weird noddle on her stomach, and sat back down, waiting for Callie to start to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys are enjoying this fan fiction! I promise it'll get better, just stick around and review please! You can also suggest. Would be so helpful. I wanted to thank to AdoptedByAniston for her help on the whole storyline path! I wasnt actually sure, and she totally helped :) Ok, ENJOY!

* * *

Arizona was waiting for Callie to start talking. She has been waiting for that conversation forever and she didn't want to miss a thing.

"_I know we haven't been talking lately and… I guess it all came with the "moving on" thing… I wanted to respect your space as much as I could so, I didn't come around your life so you'd get to… forget me. Truth is Arizona, that I can't forget about you" _Arizona's eyes got a tiny flash of hope, about Callie asking her to come back "_And I wanted to be, closer to you! At least, to… honor what we have we should…"_

Callie hated what was coming next, but being closer to Arizona was all that she needed. Even if she was going to be heartbroken if Arizona actually would move on. Because she wanted Arizona. So bad that she didn't actually know how she was managing to control her senses telling her to grab the little woman back into her arms and never let her go again.

"_I was thinking we should be friends! Or, colleagues, as you want… Like, we can still get to hang out and grab some drinks like friends do! Because, we used to get along really well and I don't want to miss that! It was great and amazing!" _Callie noticed Arizona's sight turning into a sea of tears. She shook her head and wiped them "_Only if you want Arizona! But please, don't cry because it's heartbreaking!"_

Arizona felt her hopes falling into a deep and black hole. She just got friendzoned. That never ever happened to her! It was, new. Maybe she could still get a chance to move from friends zone to **FWB = Friends with Benefits. **But the thought of it, brought her the thoughts of her being the second in discord between Callie and Mark and she wasn't the type of family breaker kind of lesbian. She was going to be in a relationship only if she was the one and only on her partner's life.

"_Alright" _Words Arizona didn't even mean, came out of her mouth. She wasn't really convinced about being Callie's buddy, but if that was what she had to do to keep the Latina closer to her, she was willing to do it. She missed seeing Callie's bright smile while she was sipping her coffee at mornings and whenever she used to sing on the shower. She missed Callie's lavender hair smell. She wanted Callie back, and if being friends would make them be closer, she was willing to suck her pride and smile even if she was dying inside.

Callie flashed a big smile and sighed relieved. Arizona said yes! That couldn't be better. She got her back. And that was beyond amazing for her. She got the love of her life closer. Maybe, with time, she'd get to make Arizona stay on her life more like a lover than just a friend. But, she'd take it step by step. She knew Mark wasn't going to be happy about this. Even when _they _weren't. At least she got her back. Actually, that's what Callie most wanted. Arizona back on her life. Even if it wasn't as her lover, she would get to be closer with her "_Great! Thank you for understand Arizona…_ _It really means a lot to me, you have no idea…" _Callie grinned, taking Arizona's hands between hers, staring into the tiny pediatrics surgeon eyes'.

Arizona couldn't believe what she just did. She did exactly the opposite she has always done with her exes. She didn't even keep on touch with her exes. Except the ones who kept on contact with her. But she wasn't the kind of woman who can forget what happened. And things between her and Callie, were huge. They lived many stuffs together, and she actually wasn't sure if she was going to be able to put that behind, and pretend to be friends. …_Shit Robbins. Always helping yourself huh? Such a masoquist…_ she told to herself, feeling like a complete lame ass loser. Now she was liking making herself suffer? Since when that was logical?

Callie grinned to Arizona and kissed her hands, smiling softly "_See ya later b-Arizona"_ Callie was about to say the word. Arizona's nickname. Arizona's heart stopped on it place and skipped a beat, thinking that might be a hint that Callie was still into her. But maybe it was just what she wanted to hear. Before Callie even got chance to get up, both pagers went off and started flashing 911 on the screens.

They glance at each other and got up from their chairs, running to the ER. Two little twins fell from a roof, and they were seriously injured. Many broken bones and they had internal bleedings. Arizona glanced at Callie once more and they ran to get the little girls under treatment.

Once both girls had their superficial injuries healed, it was time to start the hard work. Fix the internal damage.

Arizona leaned herself against the nurses' pit, with her hands on her lab coat's pockets. She sighed tired, this two little girls seemed so healthy and now they had to go through such a long recovery process. She didn't see Callie coming, until she dropped the chart over the pit. Arizona jumped on her place, sighing. Callie tapped her shoulder, trying to show comfort. "_It's not that huge. They will make it for sure. Nothing to worry about Arizona"_ Arizona just shrugged and started walking inside the room.

Once they both finished explaining how the procedure was, they both headed to the OR.

Side to side they started washing to scrub in. Callie was actually surprised that Arizona hasn't said a word in all this time. As we all know, Arizona Robbins was a very talk able person. Once she was ready, she got into the OR, ignoring her colleague.

She stood on the right side, waiting with her hands raised up. Callie got in, and stood in front of her. "_Ten blade"_ Callie got the scalpel and made the first incision.

After a while, Arizona was trying to stop the bleedings while Callie got on the bones to fix them. The hot Latina glanced to the cute blonde who was really focused on her work "_Wanna head to Joe's later?"_ Arizona raised slowly her sight to Callie "_I wish, but I have stuffs to do. Another time"_ Said this, the whole OR was on silence. Callie just nodded and ignored the fact that Arizona didn't want to spend time with her. It was heartbreaking for her. It was like stitching nails on her heart, and then, chewing and spitting her heart. …_Joe's, yeah right. Like I'm on the drinks mood… _Arizona thought.

Actually, she was trying to control herself. Her drinking has been excessive lately, and she didn't want to turn into an alcoholic. She didn't want to go to sad meetings to hear another people's problems with drinking, over break ups, familiars dying or just cause.

6 hours later, they both were scrubbing off. Silence has become a conversation between them. Like, they don't talk, but on the silence, the other completely understands what they want to tell each other. It wasn't good anyways. They said they'd be friends. But maybe this was just the beginning and then they'd relax? Arizona didn't think so. She knew she'd always feel this awkwardness being around Callie, and not being able of telling her how much she loves her.

Arizona's shift was over. She got into the lockers room, starting to pull off her shirt. Once she was only on panties, someone got in. She quickly covered herself, thinking it was a man, accidentally getting into the women's locker.

But for her lack of lucky, Callie's shift was over too.

Callie's eyes went straight to Arizona's body. She was thinner than she already was. Callie was actually surprised and shocked. Her feet made her walk to the tiny woman, looking at her in shock. Arizona looked away, ashamed of her lack of fat. She was becoming an skeleton. Callie had a painful gaze. She was actually watching a horror movie body. This wasn't Arizona's body. And she couldn't actually believe what her eyes were allowing her to see.

Trying to avoid the awkwardness of the moment, Arizona pulled her shirt on, and then her jeans, stepping into her shoes as fast as she could. She glanced at Callie, and saw the shock on her eyes.

"_Did you… Did you eat? When was the last time you did?" _Arizona simply ignored the question. She didn't feel like answering something Callie shouldn't ask. Simply because she wasn't the indicated to ask about such a personal topic.

"_ARIZONA! TELL ME!"_ Callie grabbed her by her shoulders. Arizona stared directly into the big brown eyes and sighed "_I think yesterday…"_ She wasn't lying about this. She actually didn't remember when she ate for the last time. She has been only drinking coffee or water, but what it comes to solids, she hadn't had a meal since what it seemed forever.

Callie's eyebrows arched and she felt tears into her eyes "_How long- have you been like this?" _Arizona shrugged again. Callie was shocked. She couldn't believe Arizona was this irresponsible for her body. She has always been a healthy woman. A salads lover.

She pulled her into a hug, and Arizona's heart felt heavy into her chest. She felt so much pain on her chest and she couldn't actually take it. She sighed, nuzzling her nose on Callie's neck. She wanted to hold onto that memory. Callie's scent.

A beeping interrupted the cute but at the same time sad moment. Callie had to run, Sofia was crying.

Arizona saw the page and got worried. Callie glanced at Arizona and shook her head "_We gotta talk about this! Asap!" _She started running outside.

But Arizona couldn't stay there, knowing she could help! She ran behind Callie, and once she reached her, the Latina gave her a confused glance "_She likes me."_ Arizona explained, running faster to meet the little girl in the front door of the nursery. She kneeled down, and took Sofia on her arms, rocking her softly "_Hey monkey! It's ok! Right? We're juuuust okay." _Sofia started laughing to the sound of Arizona's soothing voice. Callie couldn't actually believe what she was seeing. Arizona holding a baby. But this was _her _baby. And, it seemed so right. She seemed so close to the kid that she didn't want to break the moment. A couple of minutes later, Mark showed up and took Sofia out of Arizona's arms all of the sudden. "_What do you think you're doing Robbins? This is my kid!" _Mark yelled to Arizona's face. Callie came closer, and looked furious to Mark. "_Thank you Arizona, just ignore my stupid husband's comment. Really, thank you. You were helpful…"_ She now stared at Mark and took Sofia out of his arms, walking madly to the exit. Mark sighed and waved to Arizona, leaving.

Arizona remained there, staring at the "happy" couple leaving with the little kid. Sofia waved her little hand over Callie's shoulder and grinned to her. Arizona smiled her back, waving her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys you're just awesome! Really! Thank you for keep reading this! I would like to apologize if I make some mistakes, English is not my first language. But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter... And please dont hate me! It'll get better eventually! I promise!**

* * *

She was on the shower. Warm water falling on her shoulders. All she needed was to relax after such a long day. And so many emotions. She couldn't handle sober anymore. Once she felt satisfied with her shower, she got out of it.

It has been a long while since the last time she actually dressed up to go somewhere. She didn't have someone to get dressed for, so she just didn't do it.

Searching between dark hoodies, she found her blue shirt, the one who made her cleavage show up. She slid into a pair of black tight jeans, who actually didn't much to get tight to. But she loved them, so she just thought she might get a one night stand by wearing those jeans. Thankfully the weight loose, didn't take her boobs away. She still had those perfect and gorgeous boobies that had driven women crazy for so many years. She made up with a gross layer of eyeliner on her eyelid, and added some glow to her lips.

She gave a glance to the full body mirror hanging behind her bedroom door and winked at herself, trying to get confidence. She had a killer look, and she knew she might get someone to just have sex with. She slid her tiny feet into a black pair of stilettos.

She grabbed her blackberry and slipped it into her jeans pocket. Keys were on her front pocket. She had her wallet on her hand. Opening the door, she got out.

Couple of blocks away her home there was Joe's bar. She actually loved the idea of a familiar environment. She sat down at the bar and knocked with her fist the wood. Joe turned around and faced her "_Car Keys_." Joe was certainly sure Arizona wasn't there to just hang out. Arizona chuckled and winked at him "_No worries. Came walking Joe!" _Arizona smiled widely; trying to convince him she was telling the truth. Joe gave her a dried Martini, knowing already it was Arizona's favourite. A hot redhead woman was glancing at Arizona. Joe tilted his head pointing the staring woman and winked to Arizona "_Do your magic Az."_ he whispered, smiling widely.

Arizona wasn't even sure if she actually wanted to flirt. But that redhead might be lucky tonight.

…_Game on_… Arizona thought. …_Two years. You waited for hints. Now, it's time to move on…Or maybe just be lucky to get into someone's core…_ She got up from her chair and walked by this mysterious woman's table. She took sit and came closer her. Cupping her face into her hands, she leaned into a kiss, for this woman's surprise. She didn't pull apart, so Arizona took this as a hint she wanted more. Pulling apart, she smiled with a flirting look "_Arizona._" She said, smiling "_Emily. A pleasure having your tongue into my mouth Arizona... Can I pay our first round?"_ Arizona started remembering Callie & hers first date. But she shook her head, swallowing hard. She needed to forget Callie. She was gone. Now, she could get as much women as she wanted. "_I like woman who takes initiative… Only if I can taste them from your lips..." _ Arizona teased.

After 4 rounds of shots, she was already drunk and making out with this stranger who caught her lips on hers, during almost an hour now.

It has been such a long day for Callie as well. She got paged in the middle of the night because of a driver having an accident. She had to leave Mark in the middle of their fight where Callie was defending Arizona's actions, and Mark just saying she should stay away.

Anyways. Callie finished her surgery really late. This guy had practically all of his bones into tiny pieces. After 3 hours of surgery, the patient was completely fixed by Callie's magical hands. She glanced at her watch while she was scrubbing off. 02:30 AM. She was well awake to go back to the argument with Mark, and she didn't feel like going back to that. She thought about the whole pointless yelling that would be waiting for her in the house, so she decided to take a shower on the lockers room. She let herself surround by the hot water's steam, moaning in pleasure as water hit her shoulders.

After washing her anger off, she got dressed into her red shirt, and slid into her blue jeans. Her feet got into the high heels, and she moaned as they hurt. But she wanted a drink.

She walked out as fast as she could from the hospital and made her way to Joe's, crossing the street. She opened the door and glanced around. Joe's face went pale and he coughed a bit, looking at Arizona, trying to warn her. But it was too late. Callie saw Arizona with her tongue into the redhead woman's mouth.

Her face was completely shocked. She felt anger, jealousy, sadness and even disappointment. She wasn't able to catch a breath until her lungs burnt. She caught a breath, and her eyes got filled with tears immediately.

Her heart was pounding on her chest, almost missing it place. She was hurt. Arizona was kissing a girl. And this girl wasn't her. She felt jealous and even thought she should approach them and ask for explanations, but she wasn't Arizona's girlfriend anymore. She was none to ask for explanations.

She turned over her feet and walked outside Joe's, deciding to go cry about what she had seen on the car, since her husband was waiting to keep fighting over a pointless argument.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie has been crying on her car for almost two hours straight. She was sad and heartbroken. She had her knees on her chest, grabbing her legs with her arms against her, trying to erase the pain. She was completely soaked.  
Arizona. Her Arizona had moved on her and now she was kissing ...Or more like fucking her mouth... With a girl on the bar.  
Her phone buzzed on her pocket, and she sighed, taking it to check who the hell was interrupting her depression. It was Mark's number. She didn't feel like picking up. Not another argument, and more tears. She was really done with all those kind of situations. She had to face it. Mark wasn't a real love for her. She had to pretend since her daughter was the product of alcohol and loneliness after Arizona left to Africa.  
Not like Sofia was a mistake, because she was really thankful to have her. She was the most beautiful girl for her... Her little girl was her whole world.  
Without noticing, Callie passed out after crying more than 3 hours now.

After making out like crazy on the bar, Arizona took this redhead to her place. She wanted more than just kissing. She wanted to have sex.  
After throwing this girl to the bed, she lied over her, introducing her tongue into her mouth. But this time she wasn't going to be the one pleased. She will please other girls. Because she didn't want to allow someone to touch her the way Callie used to. In matter of facts, none would ever be able to touch her the way Callie used to. That was her deepest secret. She hadn't had sex with none else after Callie. She still remembers how Callie used to tease her clit, so soft and cute but passionate at the same time. It used to drive her insanely wet. Like she couldn't control herself. But she didn't want to replace Callie's invisible and gone fingers with some stranger's she just met. So she just did her magic and pleased the stranger who had been making out with her for like what it seemed forever enough to make her want to leave a good impression on this woman's thoughts and memories.

The next morning, the blonde peds surgeon woke up with a terrible hangover. The whole tequila and yang drinks had made her stomach turn upside down. She sat on bed, tilting her head to a side and rubbing her eyes with her fingers, trying to make the dizziness go away, unsuccessfully. She got up and made her way to her bathroom, glancing at the redhead, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed.  
She let shower wake her fully up, since her eyes seemed to wanting to stay closed for a couple of hours. Arizona squeezed the bottle of her coconut shampoo, smiling as the scent filled the ambient. Once she was satisfied with the foam she made on her hair, she washed it.  
5 minutes later, she wrapped a towel around her naked body and started drying her hair with a towel.  
When she stepped out the bathroom, the stranger woman was gone. She shrugged and started dressing up for work. She wasn't going to make up, not at all. She just got into a pair of jeans and a baggy green grass shirt.  
She brushed her hair on her way to the kitchen, when she saw the girl she laid with last night making breakfast. She sighed as she wasn't a morning chatty person. At least not with anyone except Callie.  
_"I didn't know if you had to work, so I figured a good breakfast is the best way to start a day! And, a good... Reward after last night's orgasms you gave me!"_ Arizona cocked her eyebrows and smiled politely.  
_"And, your name was? I'm sorry, my mind is kind of, wrong when I get drunk." _The redhead chuckled and stared to Arizona _"Emily. Emily Adams. "_She placed a plate with pancakes in front of Arizona, smiling cutely. ..._Damn Arizona, you're such a bad girl..._ She didn't want to kick this girl out, but honestly she wasn't on the right time for a relationship. _"Thank you."_ She mumbled.  
_"Not a problem. Is not enough for what you did last night! Uhm. Do you mind if I ask for your number? Would be nice to hang out another time. "_ Arizona smirked and sighed "_Uh. Look, Emily, I'd only hang out to... Have sex. Because, honestly, I don't wanna hurt you. I'm not looking for a relationship._" Arizona took from her purse a little card with a lot of little drawings that had her name and phone number. Emily took it, flashing a false smile. _"Arizona Robbins. MD. Pediatrics Surgeon, Head of SGMWH. "_The redhead woman read out loud.

_"Niiiice! You're a surgeon!" _Arizona nodded, focused on the delicious pancakes. She sipped the coffee and sighed when her pager went off _"Ugh. Leave the door open when you leave, I gotta go. It's an emergency. Call me if you want... You know. "_Arizona stood up, holding her mug and her purse hanging on her elbow _"Nice to meet you! "_Emily yelled, drinking coffee from her mug.

Callie got awake by her pager. When she checked on her phone, she had 30 missed calls from Mark, and over 50 texts. She didn't want to read them all, probably their content was the same, so she just deleted them all. She checked her pager, which didn't stop buzzing and ringing on her pocket. She saw the 911 showing up and sighed.  
She decided to ignore it and after thinking about it, she drive to Starbucks. Once she was there, she ordered some cheesecake and a cup of caramel machiatto.

After what it seemed 20 mins, she got up from where she was sitting and made her way to her car. She decided it was time to go back to the hospital, so she turned to the road, driving slowly and carefully. Enjoying the wind on her face.

Arizona got running into the hospital, throwing her stuffs on the nurses pit, grabbing a lab coat. She put it on and ran to the examination room, breathless. When she opened the door she saw Mark, trembling on a corner and the baby on the table, Unconscious. She got shocked and suddenly felt a huge lump on her throat. Sofia was unconscious on a exam table, but Callie wasn't _around " Please Robbins! Do something! Check on her! She fell from her crib and I couldn't wake her up since then! I called Callie but she's gone! I don't know where she is and I'm freaking! "_Mark begged to Arizona, with tears streaming down his face. She nodded absently and ran to Sofia. She caressed the little's girl forehead and gulped.  
She opened the exam room door "_I NEED A EQUIPMENT TO MY PRIVATE SERVICE RIGHT NOW. 3 RESIDENTS, ONE INTERN AND 4 NURSES! NOW!" _Arizona yelled from there and instantly people got closer her _"FOLLOW ME."_ She yelled, closing the door behind her _"Ok, each one of you is going to make one different test. I don't want ANY of you in other cases. Sofia is your priority now. Until I DETERMINATE you can go. You don't decide alone. I SAY what to do. I GIVE the orders and I tell you what and what not to do. OK?"_ Arizona was as scared as Mark was, but she had to be the good man in a storm she once told Callie's father she was. All the people in the room nodded, and Arizona started telling them what test each one of them had to do.

Callie sighed as she finally parked on her parking spot, hating the idea of facing Arizona right now. She wanted to cry so hard again, but she had to remain strong.

Stepping out of the car, she pulled her purse and made her way to the entrance. Once she got into the lockers, she changed herself into a clean pair of scrubs and then started walking to ER, stomping her feet on the floor. She wasn't in the proper mood to work, but she had to deal with the responsibility she took almost 20 years ago when she graduated from Med School.

A nurse saw her and her face went pale. She ran to the exam room, where Arizona had Sofia's brain scans, checking on her. She opened the door and looked at her and Mark staring at the x-rays _"She's here Dr. Robbins. Should I tell her?"_ The nurse rambled, asking worried. "_I'll do it, Mark, stay here with Sofia. I'll go talk to Callie."_ Arizona left the room and approach to the nurse pit where Callie was talking to another nurse, about why they paged her. She cleared her throat and looked at her, serious.

When Callie heard someone clearing her throat, knew it was Arizona. She turned her head slowly, feeling her heart beating fast, almost skipping it place. She had pain again. She saw Arizona's serious face and expected for the worst news. But not the kind of Arizona was going to give her.

"_Callie, I need to tell you something, but you need to promise not to freak out. I have it under control and I am a professional."_ Arizona said, staring right into Callie's brown eyes.

…_A professional? What? Did she become a prostitute now?... _Callie wasn't completely sure where this conversation was leading to. She got suddenly scared and angry at the same time.

"_Sofia had an accident. She's on the exam room. I ran some tests and we're waiting for her to response."_ Callie's face went pale, and she was shaking. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Sofia, her little angel… Had an accident? What on Earth could have happened? She didn't know. Her legs turning into jelly and she needed to sit.

Arizona realized about Callie's reaction and she held the Latina with her arms under the trembling and scared woman "_I NEED A CHAIR! NOW!" _ A nurse approached them and helped Arizona to sit Callie down on the chair she got. Arizona slapped Callie's face softly and sighed "_Callie, everything is ok. She's a strong baby. She will make it. And I will do everything to help her. Ok? Just, stay calm and go try to help Mark calm down." _

…_Mark. Mark, what on Earth did you do to our girl?..._ Callie thought, as she heard her husband's name. She stood up and looked Arizona on the eyes. She murmured a soft _thank you_ to the little blonde and walked to the exam room. Arizona turned around and followed her, with her hands on her lab coat's pocket. Once in there, Callie got closer to Sofia, who was deeply asleep and had a blow on her forehead. She instantly turned to Mark, who was sitting on a corner of the room, sitting with his hands on his face and his elbows on his knees. She could tell he was crying, she knew how Mark used to cry. She got closer to him and stared down "_What happened? What did you do? YOU WERE MAD AT ME!"_ Arizona knew this was going to be a huge fight, so she approached to Callie and grabbed her arm "_Not the right place. Go outside, ok Cal?"_ Callie felt a little bit calmer. Arizona had that effect on her. Every time she used to call her _Cal_ it was to make her calm down. She nodded without moving her glance from Mark and moved Arizona to a side, stepping out the bedroom. Arizona waited until Mark left the room, closing the door behind his back.

She could stare from behind the window how Callie raised her arms on the air, yelling at Mark, the way she used to do when they used to fight.

She approached to Sofia's, and grabbed the little kid's hand. She kissed it and sighed, sitting on the chair next to the little girl.

She prayed, and prayed, ignoring Callie's yelling outside. She even made the whole "Good Dreams, Bad Dreams" thing.

Couple of minutes later, she felt a soft voice "_Momma?"_ She realized it was Sofia's voice.

She lifted her head up and smiled, feeling tears. The little girl was awake, and looking around the room. As soon as she did, Callie got into the room, as well Mark did.

They both moved Arizona to a side, who clearly noticed that wasn't where she was supposed to be.

Stepping out from the exam room, she walked to the cafeteria. She felt, sad. She helped a little kid. And she felt Sofia's mom. Which it was weird because she said she didn't want to be. She said she didn't want to be Callie's lesbian lover. She didn't want Mark on her life, but she now felt like an idiot.

She sat down with a cup of coffee, in a far table. Hours went by and she didn't realize, until someone dropped a muffin over the table. She raised her gaze and met Callie's eyes "_You saved my girl's life. Now I'm gonna save yours. Eat."_ Arizona looked down to her cup, sighing. "_How's Sofia?" _She asked softly, trying to hold back the tears. "_She's at home with Mark and her nana. Now, eat."_ Callie was really serious about the whole eating thing. She didn't want Arizona to lose more weight. She wanted to help her, and be as closer as Arizona would let her be.

"_Thanks." _Arizona mumbled pressing her teeth together. She really wasn't hungry. It's been since, forever. She wasn't hungry, but she used to eat randomly in order not to die or whatever.

Callie sat next to Arizona, who bit the chocolate muffin, staring at her. "_Ok. First step taken. Now keep going. You can do this Arizona."_ Callie encouraged Arizona to keep eating. She was really concerned about this topic, and it wasn't something she just would let it pass.

Once Arizona finished the dessert, she gulped the last piece and sighed "_Happy?" _She said looking at her, with her mouth a little bit full. Callie laughed a little as Arizona had a muffin crumb on her cheek. She leaned closer and stared into the blonde's eyes. She kissed her cheek, removing the little crumb with her lips. She chewed it and swallowed it, looking into Arizona's eyes, who was shocked for what she just did. Callie gulped and smiled a little "_You had a crumb."_ Arizona nodded and saw Mark coming. He sat down in front of her, chewing an apple "_Look Robbins, I'm really sorry for my reaction yesterday. I shouldn't have to treat you that way. I feel so so bad about that. If you'd forgive me, I'd be pleased."_ Arizona sighed, feeling herself awkward. "_No worries Mark. No hard feelings." _She looked into his eyes and smirked to a side "_That's great! Because, I got you a date! If, you're up to. Of Course."_ Arizona shrugged and sighed "_Let me know when you… settled it."_ Arizona left the table, trying to hide her tears. Callie looked at Mark "_Who?_" _"Janice! My friend from college. She's gay and I figured Arizona and her would get along! "_ Callie sighed, trying to hide her disagreement. She just left. Locking herself into an on call room. She left all the tears, come down her face. What she didn't know was that Arizona, was doing the same in the room next to hers.

* * *

**Believe me, it'll get better. Just wait ;) Thank you all for the reviews! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I started taking new classes to take my med school's admitting test! Wohoo! :D So, updates might come one per week.**

**A/N2: I know you guys might be asking why I took so long. Well, I got a bad, really bad review about my grammar and it kind off pulled me down. But, after a few moments of hesitation, I decided to keep this story the way it goes. And the way I decide to write it. If you don't like it, then just don't read it. And don't leave non-constructive reviews because you wanna seem rude. I think I clearly stated that my first language ISN'T English. So I just write the way I feel it goes well. So AGAIN, just to make it clear: ENGLISH. ISN'T. MY. FIRST. **

**LANGUAGE.**

**Now that we have it clear, enjoy this story.**

_"Momma! Momma!"_ A little voice brought Arizona to reality. Completely scared, she sat on bed looking around for the source of this tiny voice. Sighing, pressed the remote button and turned off the tv. It was all a dream. It wasn't Sofia's voice. It was just tv.

Sliding off the covers, Arizona stood up her bed and walked to the kitchen. Once there she grabbed a traveler mug and poured some coffee on it. She knew she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again so drinking coffee and go to work it was a must.

After getting dressed, Arizona walked to the door and left her apartment on a dark and silent emptiness. On her way to work, a woman was being attacked. Her heart told her she couldn't do nothing. She had to act.

Running closer to the situation, she threw the attacker stone on his back "Hey son of a bitch! Come get me instead of her!" As soon as the guy turned around, Arizona knew this was a terrible idea. She started running as fast as she could, while the other girl had time to call the police... Or run away... The guy kept running, until he got to grab her by her blonde curls, making her stop her running. Once he faced her, he hit Arizona with his fist on her eye, making her yell on pain.

Remembering what her brother and father thought her about personal defense, she hit the guy's foot and then his balls with her knee. Once he was lying on the floor rolling in pain, she ran to the poor girl who was on the ground, crying scared. Pulling her phone out of her jacket, she called the police and waited until they got there and grabbed the bastard who almost turned her life into pure hell.

She had to go to the hospital. Hopefully she'd ask an intern to be under her complete service while she kept herself hiding on her office so none would get to see her black eye.

After being escorted by the police to the hospital, she quickly walked to the elevator, with her head down, pretending to be texting. Reaching her office, Arizona locked the door and sat on her couch. She paged an intern, and waited for him to appear. As soon as the intern Jack Werner appeared, she explained him what happened and that he didn't have to tell **ANYONE.** The intern agreed and left, looking for Karev to lead him Arizona's surgeries. After doing all the things Arizona asked him, he came back and sat down on a chair in front of her office, in order to keep everyone away.

Callie has had a terrible night. She couldn't sleep. At all. She had been crying silently so Mark wouldn't wake up. After a hot shower, she got dressed and got Sofia into a cute little jeans and a pink shirt with a little jean jacket decorated with flowers patches. She had to make Arizona check on the little girl. She needed to make sure she was ok. After driving for like 30 minutes, she got into the hospital and made her way to Peds' floor. Once there a bunch of nurses surrounded her and Sofia, talking like babies to make the little girl laugh. After almost 10 minutes, Callie managed to get rid of the annoying nurses and got to Arizona's office. The intern stood up as soon he saw Callie and crossed his arms in front of the door, forbidding Callie's entrance. _"Seriously?" _Callie frowned, unknowing why on Earth Arizona would had an intern watching her door. _"Move. Now."_ She said looking at him.

Sofia was chewing Callie's hair and she got a bit scared when her momma practically started yelling to the intern. He gave up on the fight when Callie started telling him he was going to get fired and a bunch of stuffs related. He moved away and Callie opened the door, getting into the office with Sofia on her arms _"Hey, Arizona, I needed you to check on Sofia. Would you?"_ But the blonde didn't look up from her paperwork, hiding even more her face. _"I'll pick her up on the nursery when I'm done and I'll tell Jack to inform you."_

Callie knew something was wrong._ "Arizona. I have to be here when you check on her so please just do it!"_ She wanted to force the blonde to look at her but her whole whining didn't work.

Arizona was determinate to hide her face. _"Oh for god's sake Arizona look at me!"_ She gave up, and raised her sight to met Callie's eyes. The brunette couldn't believe what her eyes captured. Her ex girlfriend, and the love of her life had a big bruise on her eye. A black eye_...Why? What happened? How? Did she fall? Did someone rape her? Did someone steal her purse and hit her when she didn't want to gave up on it?... _Callie's mind went through many scenarios, but none of them made sense _"Wha-what happened Arizona? What did you do? Did-did you get in some sort of fi-"_ Callie's words were cut by Arizona's sobs. She was scared. She didn't know what to do or what to feel.

Callie turned around and gave Sofia to one of the nurses. Then she came back in, closing the door behind her. She got closer to Arizona and lifted the tiny woman on her arms, walking to Arizona's couch.

She sat down in there and held the blonde between her arms, letting her cry it out. She was worried. And the fact that Arizona wasn't saying a word or an explanation about the huge violet bruise that she had around her big blue ocean eyes, was making her even more anxious. But if she _knew_ Arizona, she had to let it all out first.

Like that night when Callie asked her why was she smoking in the balcony. Arizona broke down on her arms, until she told her that it was her brother's death anniversary. She held the tiny woman against her chest, feeling her soft sobs coming out of her throat.

Arizona couldn't feel any safer. She was between Callie's arms. For her, there was no safer place than that. Feeling Callie's heartbeat, her own started to encompass Callie's. She was starting to relax, and stopped crying. Callie could tell by Arizona's breath that she was now calmed down. _"You feel better?"_ She asked softly, caressing Arizona's back. The tiny woman nodded and released a tired sigh. _"You didn't have to. But... It helped. Thanks."_ Arizona didn't want to be weak in front of Callie. In fact, Arizona has always been the strong one in front of everyone.

Even on her brother's funeral. But if being with Callie had taught her something, was that she could drop off the hardcore paper and be the weak one for a while. _"I will always do something to help you. You're... Important to me Arizona."_ Callie couldn't hold it back anymore. She wasn't telling her that she was desperate for her to come back to her life, but at least she was letting Arizona know she was someone more than _just an ex._

Callie tucked some of Arizona's hair behind her ear, staring into the big blue eyes. _"Can you please now tell me how you got that? I'm really worried here." _Arizona gulped, staring right into Callie's eyes _"When, I was coming here... I saw a man attacking a girl and I... Couldn't do nothing. So I threw him a sto-"_ Callie cut Arizona's words _"You threw him a stone? What? Arizona! He could have killed you!"_ Arizona placed her index on Callie's lips, to make her shut. _"Then he came to me. I ran. I ran and ran, but... He pulled my hair, making me... Turn around facing his fist... Then I just. Did what my father and brother taught me when I was 5. Hit on the foot, then on the crotch. So that gave me time to call the police and help the girl. Her name is Amanda. She is 19."_ Arizona saw Callie's worried eyes and shook her head "_He's on jail now... You don't worry. I'm okay. Good man in a storm, remember? "_Arizona chuckled trying to seem cool, but she couldn't control herself anymore. She leaned into a kiss.

One very passionate and wet kiss that made her body tremble and shiver. Callie's hands went straight to Arizona's ass, pressing even more the kiss. Arizona's hands were on Callie's neck, pulling her as close as humanly possible. They didn't even care about catching a breath. That kiss was all they have needed since the day both decided to ignore each other for their own well. Callie could felt Arizona's intrusive tongue melting with hers. She pulled Arizona upper on her lap, deepening the kiss and making it last the most she could.

A door knock interrupted their kiss, and as Arizona reacted, she pulled away, staring into Callie's eyes with guiltiness. Opening the door, she saw her intern with a huge pile of cases she had to sign in order to discharge them.

Callie stood up and closed the door. She cupped Arizona's face into her hands, staring into the big blue eyes and sighed as she realized Arizona wasn't going to kiss her again. She leaned into a kiss, but this time was sweeter. More protective than desperate. Callie slid the tip of her tongue over Arizona's lower lip, making the tiny blonde shiver in pain. Arizona didn't in fact want to break the kiss. She wanted to make Callie hers again. Make her love again. Feel her as close as they were before. The tiny woman ran her hands on Callie's hair nape, deepening the kiss, by pressing herself against the door.

She knew in the back of her mind that this was wrong. That Callie was married, but this kiss... It felt more than right. After what it seemed forever, Arizona broke the kiss and stared right into the Latina's eyes. She felt guilty, but kissing Callie was a guilty pleasure. It was **HER **guilty pleasure. Callie knew Arizona was breaking inside.

That her soul was parting in thousand of pieces, making the blonde cry a river of pain inside. Pulling apart, Callie sighed and opened the door, leaving the place. She was feeling guilty too. She cheated on Mark. She did to Mark what George did to her. Those things inside of her, made her feel her whole world trembling. Her feet didn't seem to coordinate steps. She was in pain. She had a deep, deep pain killing her from the inside. Making her want to yell to the world she wasn't happy with Mark. That the only person able to make her happy was Arizona.

Arizona took her intern's files and left them on her desk, sitting on the big and comfy chair she got for her birthday last year. Relaxing and trying to think clearly about what just happened.

She traced her lips shape with her fingers, remembering Callie's tongue over it. Rushed emotions came along her whole body, until she felt them on her clit. She couldn't help it. Callie turned her on like none has ever done. Her whole body was craving for Callie's gentle touch, even her heart, but her brain told her not to ask for it. She's too proud to be the second in discord. Being the screwing-marriages-lady. She didn't want to.

If she was sure about anything it was that she didn't want Sofia to suffer. And becoming the screwing-mommy lover it was going to cause more than suffering to the little kid. Besides, Callie would get into a fight with Mark, and also her relationship with her mother, that it cost Callie a long work, in order to get it back. _"No."_ She told herself. She didn't want Callie to suffer. Indeed, she wanted to be Callie's source of happiness, nor sadness.

Callie wasn't able to cope everything. Deep back on her mind she knew she did wrong. But her heart told her it was right. That kissing Arizona was the right thing to do and that woman was the only one able to cause such a mix of feelings on her heart. And also bring her to the most pure and innocents of the lesbian lands.

Mark haven't ever made her feel that way. Never. He was sweet and tender but he didn't reach Arizona's perfection level.

Callie finally reached her office, and managed to open the door. Once inside, she sat on her chair, and played with her fingers over the wooden table. She couldn't let Arizona date Janice. Simply because they would get along. Janice was as perky as Arizona was... Or used to be... And she loved sex. As much as Arizona did. No. She couldn't let them get along and it was on her hands to sabotage this attempt of pulling Arizona off the single's road.

_"Hi?"_ A tiny voice responded in the end of the other line. Callie suddenly remembered why she also didn't like Janice. Her voice tone. _"Janice! Callie Torres, Mark's fri- Wife! "_**Crap Callie, don't screw it up.**

_"Callie Torres! How's it going? Anything you need from Forensics' lands?"_ **Score**. Arizona hates Forensics.

_"Well, I heard that Mark was going to introduce you to my gi-FRIEND. My Friend, Arizona Robbins! And, I thought you should know a few things about her in order that you two get along easily!"_ Callie actually hoped Janice would be stupid enough to believe that crappy excuse.

_"Awwn Callie! That's so sweet!"_**Second score. She fell for that.**

_"Well uhm. Should I start with the likes and dislikes? Well, she hates doughnuts. And, kids. In fact I don't even understand why she's a peds surgeon... What else what else... Well, she hates cuddling and public demonstrations of love. In fact, she's actually always a flirt... And she's a ch-eater too."_ That word killed her. She knew Arizona hated cheating over everything. She got cheated on once and she felt devastated. But if giving Arizona a bad behavior fake role was going to keep her close to her, she was more than willing to do it_. "She also hates unicorns, magic and rainbows and all that kind of crap... Movies are a mustn't on a date. Mhm. Marshmallows bring the worst out of her. And when you touch her hair she gets ANGRY. Like, Hulk angry!"_ Taking a deep breath, Callie sighed as the word wasn't actually pleasing her _"Basically, she's a bitch... Oh! Did I mention she haaaaates Forensics?"_

_"Oh dear god... I'm really, really pleased that you told me all this stuff! I saw her Facebook profile and... God! She's smoking hot! But, I'm not looking for, a bitch to screw... I want commitment."_ A huge evil grin got drew on Callie's lips. _"My pleasure! Don't worry!"_ Now the conversation was awkward.

_"Ugh. Crap, I gotta go. 911 incoming. Talk to you another time! Oh! And don't tell Mark. He'll say I'm over reacting... Bye!"_ Without giving Janice a chance to talk, Callie hung up.

Sighing relieved, Callie was satisfied with her job. Janice was now, off the map.

_"Why would Janice cancel our date's night?"_

Mark asked when they met in the cafeteria, Callie holding Sofia in her arms

_"I don't know! Maybe she doesn't like Arizona! Who knows? Lesbians are complicated..."_ Callie avoided eye contact and stared directly to Sofia, who had a tuck of Callie's hair on her tiny mouth, tightly grabbed on her tiny hand.

_"Ugh. I really wanted to get Blondie a date... She kind of deserves it. She saved our baby's life!"_ Callie nodded in agreement, but the only one who she wanted Arizona to have a date with, was herself.

Arizona got off the hospital earlier than usual; hoping for not incoming trauma that could bring her out of a warm and steamy bath tub.

Making herself home once she was back, Arizona poured some wine on a glass, sipping it softly_...Dinner?..._ She wasn't in the exact mood to cook so she just proceeded to the bath.

Once she got into the bathroom, she sighed to the view of the empty tub, meaning that she had to wait to take that desired bath. Turning on hot water, she took off her shirt and bra, slipping out her pants and panties as well.

She impelled her blonde hair, and smiled to the sight of a couple of blonde curls falling over her bare back skin.

Turning on the ipod's loudspeaker, she put some relaxing music and let herself relax on the bathtub, now filled with warm and foamy water. After a couple of minutes, she just plunged into a deep sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Okay, I'm deeply, deeply, deeply (Yes, read this with Arizona's voice) sorry. I know I have been being lazy about writing this, but I seriously had a problem with it. I didn't find the right inspiration! I couldn't (Literally) write! I didn't know how to. I knew what I wanted, and I know many of you might as well hate me, but better chapters will come. I seriously, seriously hated the idea, but it was a good one for the sake of being honest! Now, I'll leave you with a full Callie POV chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Today. What a day. Arizona. God, Arizona Robbins. Okay Torres, focus. You can't keep thinking about her. You're married. She's your ex. And you're hurting yourself! Stop! Okay focus on... Lilies. So cute... Their smell is good! Sweet and tender... And caring... And so is Arizona... Arizona smells like lilies. She smells like super cute and sweet lilies... Arizona... Dimples... She has the most gorgeous eyes I could ever have the honour to witness. She's so pretty... It kind of hurts how pretty she is... Her gorgeous hair falling like blonde cascades of gold... TORRES! Stop! Stop with the Arizona thoughts! Just, stop. - I had to mentally slap myself. It was hard not to think about Arizona when her lips have been on mine for like forever._ My bag is particularly heavier than usual. Making my way to my house, I felt a weird connection. Like some sort of magnetic attraction was keeping me inside the hospital. _Arizona was on call tonight. And I'd have loved staying and maybe... Sneaking into an on-call room. No. Callie, straight your head up. You're married and Mark doesn't deserve this. He doesn't even deserve you for god's sake!__  
_  
I keep battling with my own thoughts, feeling like real crap. Once I get into my building, I slide between the glass door and take the elevator, pressing the lighting number 2. I can't help it, Arizona keeps meddling into my thoughts. Her glistening lips, softly intertwining with mine on that long and wet kiss we shared just a couple of hours ago. Looking for my keys in my purse, I find on the very deepness of it, a shining little necklace. Grabbing it with my hand, I hold it in front of my eyes. Arizona's and I matching necklace. And tears began streaming down my face, making my sight become blurry all of a sudden.

I collect myself and manage to get into my house. Walking around it, I drop my stuff on the couch and smell a nice scent coming from the kitchen, and creeping in my nostrils. Once I reach the source of the tasty and delicious smell, I see Mark wearing an apron, holding a wok on his right hand and a glass of red wine on his left hand. I approach him, and kiss his cheek while a smile draws on his lips, slowly and wide.  
"Hey you! Happy anniversary!" He turns around, leaving the glass on the counter, surrounding my waist with his arms. His lips meet mine, intertwining into a deep and wet kiss. I just have to respond. Because he's my husband, and I promised him to be next to him in good times as well as bad times.  
The anniversary took me unguarded. I forgot. _Crap Torres, Crap! You idiot!__  
__How could I forget our anniversary! I'm such a bad woman __**dios mio!**_  
He breaks the kiss and pulls away, focusing on the wok again. I take the glass of wine and swallow it all, sighing.  
"Where's Sofia?  
"She's at Lexie's. I asked her to keep an eye on our toddler and she said yes! Without hesitation!"  
Wow. Lexie? Really? The love of his life taking care of OUR child? How broken that poor woman must be!

* * *

**[2 hours later]**

* * *

We're on the couch, I'm sitting on top of Mark. His hands under my shirt, pressuring me against him. My lungs crave for oxygen. Mark's been sucking it for the past 4 minutes. I break apart and take off my shirt, undoing my bra.  
I take Mark's shirt away and start sucking his neck, praying for this to pass by really fast.  
_Mark's touch is rough. He's... A man. That's all. I know, I might be contradicting myself. I'm bisexual. I do like men. But... Arizona... She's so soft yet so passionate. She knows my weak points. Always knowing how to make my knees go weak.__  
__She has these soft hands that drive me crazy. Her touch drives me insane. She's cute, yet sexy. And Mark... Mark makes me realize what sex is. I mean, he is good, and I DO enjoy it. But... Arizona is the love of my life. And with Mark, we just have sex. With Arizona we make love.__  
__We make love and recreate every one of our feelings in just a simple act that we tend to make last hours. With Arizona I actually had the pleasure of discovering a new kind of sex. The kind of sex that makes you feel loved. That proves you how love can be shown in more than just regular and habitual ways.__  
__It opened my eyes to the term 'Make love'.__  
__It made me realize that all I've been having is sex. Not love._Mark starts thrusting me, moving his hips to get deeper. I just can't help but feel like I'm being a bitch. I'm using him in some sort of way. He has no idea of what I did. And I wanna tell him. I should be honest. I _have_ to be honest.  
My nails dig into his back, while I battle to hold the tears. The guilt is eating me alive. I'm lying to him.  
I hide my face in his neck, moving and trying to cooperate on making him feel good.

Finally he finishes, and I feel relieved. I caress his back hair, closing my eyes. He's trying to compose himself again, after his release.  
I breathe heavily, gulping hard.  
"Woah. That was amazing!" He says between his gasping. I nod a little and slowly get back up. He looks at me sort of disappointed, but he knows my shift tomorrow is the longest, so he just lets me go.  
"You okay? You didn't say anything and it seemed that your mind was somewhere else. Is everything okay?"  
I gulp nervously. He needs to know. But not now. I nod silently and leave to the bathroom.

I turn the hot water and slide myself into the shower, letting the warm water fall hard on my shoulders. Tears start falling down my eyes, and I have to hold my sobs. Mark can't know that I was crying. He doesn't need to know the reasons why I cry, at least not for now.

25 minutes later, I get out of the bathroom, wearing my shower robe. Mark is snoring heartily, deeply asleep on his side of the bed. I sigh and start rubbing cream on my legs and up my body.  
Mark mumbles something unintelligible. I thought I got to hear Lexie's name. But after 3 years of marriage, I'm already used to that.  
I get on my pj's and brush my hair watching myself on the mirror.  
I tie my hair on a bun, and lie on the bed next to him.  
Mark heavily lays his arm on my stomach, mumbling something in his sleep.

* * *

**[The following day]**

* * *

"Can't you do anything right?" I yell to the useless intern I got under my guard today. I've been cranky all day, and it definitely sucks. All the lies are driving me crazy. I've seen Arizona passing by in front of Ortho's floor, but she hasn't come inside.  
I wanna see her and talk about what happened yesterday. I really need to know if she feels the way I do. Because, for the sake of being honest, I can't live without her lips. Without her cranky morning mood and without her singing when she's showering or taking a bath.  
My pager goes off and I sigh, looking at it. "On Call - 911 ASAP." Mark. Crap. Just what I needed to complete my perky and awesome mood.

After filling all my charts, I make my way to Plastics. _Did he find out? Was I so obvious that he realized? Or maybe he just wanted sex? Probably. He wanted sex. I mean, we're talking about Mark. He's all about sex._

I get into the first on call room I find, where I always meet with Mark. When I open the door, Mark is sitting on the bed, with his face between his hands. Is he crying? "What's wrong?" I get closer, sitting next to him, and placing my hand on his back, rubbing his back softly.  
"I. I cheated on you." My eyes open widely and my breath stops its normal pace. _Did he just admit he cheated on me? Seriously? He, he cheated on me._  
I pull my hand away and place it on my face, feeling the tears fighting to get out. "You did what? " I say in shock. _My voice is broken, and I can barely talk. I have a huge lump on my throat, but somehow I feel relieved too._"I. I have been cheating on you. With Lexie." My heart stops all of the sudden "And. Arizona saw us. But, she. She didn't tell you anything cause I asked her not to. And she said she wouldn't want to be the one carrying the bad news and besides. Sh-she said she didn't want you to get hurt." I'm too focused on feeling a mixture of feelings, between sadness, angriness and relief.

_All of the guiltiness I felt before was gone. He cheated on me. Mark cheated on me._

"Since when" It's all I can say. He looks at me and sighs "One month. I, I feel bad Callie, and I'm really sorry. Please, don't take me away from Sofia. I'm a good dad." I look at him with my eyes filled with tears and angriness "Don't. Don't try to put me on the bad role. I'm not the one who, made such a mistake." I sigh, looking down. This is how everything happens all again. _Just like George, Mark cheated on me with the love of his life._

I just stood up and start running away, feeling like I'm going to throw up. I bust into the bathroom, running to the first cabinet. Once I got in, I fall on my knees and start throwing all my breakfast up.

I felt someone holding back my raven hair and one hand rubbing softly and very gently my back "You know, those pies didn't seem to be in a very good state at the cafeteria." That voice. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Arizona.

She laughed a little at her statement and continued to gently rub my back and hold my hairs back "Now, if, you're up to, I can try to, help? At least let me bring you some water." She talked on that calming voice tone of her. So calming, yet so brave and strong. Confidence too.

As she tried to stand up, I held her wrist with my hand, while with the other one I cleaned the traces of vomit out of my mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

I lock my gaze to Arizona's eyes and sighed. She looked so worried, yet so sweet and tender. God, if she only knew how badly I need her. She stays frozen and staring back at me, with her hand on her lap. I tug some of her wild tucks of hair from her face, putting it behind her ear, my fingers merely touching her soft skin. I cup her cheeks with my hands, staring into her pool of blue. She responds to the contact, leaning her head into my hands. All of the sudden my pools of blue life are closed, and Arizona is kneeled down, next to me while I hold her face between my hands. She looks so peaceful, so, filled of grace that it's almost shocking. It was, in matter of fact, shocking.

After everything we've been through, she was still here, sitting in front of me, taking care of me.

It's crazy considering the fact that she ran away from my life the day she found out I was pregnant with my best friend's baby.

Arizona opened her eyes and smiled widely to me "Need some water?" She asked, politely. I don't think I'd have to respond that. She was already on her feet by the moment I nodded silently.

She filled a glass with water from the little tank outside the bathroom and came back in, kneeling down to hand me the little white cup.

I took it and emptied in a second. I was so damn thirsty.

She glanced at me and caressed my forehead, wiping some sweat drops I've got after all the vomiting process.

She was so pure and sincere that I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snap at her, locking my eyes on hers. She narrows her brows, confused at my question and demands an explanation. "About. Mark. And… Lexie. He told me you walked into them having sex. And, he also said that you loved me an-"I got cut off by Arizona before I could keep going "I think the fact that I love you, is indeed a fact. Thought you knew it." She said tilting her head to a side, looking pathetically cute.

"I know, I know you still love me. But… He also said that you didn't want me unhappy so you chose not telling me? Is that even, good? I mean, if you'd want to be part of my life again, you'd have run to tell me about it! "She sighed, tugging out some strands of hair from her angelical _and oh, gorgeous,_ face.

She looked at me and grimaced with her mouth "Am I a bad person?" she asked, looking at me, honestly expecting for me to reply. "Well, no." She nodded "Then why would I run to tell you something that'd hurt you?" It made sense. She was kind of, protecting me from what Mark have done.

"I'm sorry. I just, I was wondering why you didn't since, you hate Mark more than anyt-" Got cut off by the blonde again "Yes, I might hate Mark. But I don't hate Sofia. And I don't want her going through such a messy life. And I didn't want _you_ to be hurt. Not the way he hurt you right now. Cause I bet one zillion dollars that he told you. That's why you reacted this way. It tends to happen when you are either nervous or sad. And I bet right now is both." I nodded silently, staring down to my knees. She lifted my chin up and placed one soft kiss on my forehead "As much as it hurts me to say this, you got to keep going for Sofia. She needs you both." I saw one fugacious tear streaming down Arizona's cheek and I felt my heart ache.

I remember that night when after making love for the first time, I promised her that I'd never hurt her in any intentional way. And right now, I seemed to be breaking it.

Quickly, she got up and went out the little cubicle that was keeping us into our own little world and started washing her face with cold water. I followed her, leaning my hips against the counter. "You sure you want me to give Mark one more chance? You know… This is the moment where you can be totally selfish and ask me to take you back Arizona." She turned around and looked at me. I sighed, and started washing my mouth.

She patted her lab coat's pockets and found some chewing mint gum and she handed it to me. I started chewing slowly, letting the mint flavour invade my taste buds, making them fresher.

All of the sudden, in a blink, Arizona was kissing me again. Her tongue, furtively getting into my mouth, while her hands were pressing my hips against hers. I couldn't believe how dizzy my head was. Arizona got to make me feel this way since our very first kiss, and for the sake of being honest, I regret nothing. Kissing her is the best feeling on Earth for sure.

Suddenly, I felt hands cupping my breasts and I wasn't dreaming. Arizona was caressing, and squeezing my breasts in a furtively way. She was being a loyalty thief right now, but I couldn't care any less. She was willing to make me love. If people would know what a seaquake she generates on my panties.

As well described by her a couple of years ago, a party on my panties.

I could feel the wetness sliding in between my legs, and I pushed Arizona inside one of those tiny cubicles, with the further idea of making her mine.

Her hands were everywhere. Mine were too busy pulling her into the kiss that I didn't realize she was already into my pants.

She barely touched my erected bud, making me whimper in pleasure.

"Don't even consider stopping." I muttered against her neck, while my hands flew down to her hips.

She smiled and shook her head, thrusting me with two fingers, and kissing me to hold my moans against her mouth. My breath was jumpy, I was doing something I wasn't supposed to do, but this felt so great…

Arizona kept playing with my arousal on my sex, and started to rhythmically trust in and out me. I couldn't hold it anymore. I bit her shoulder, moaning into it, while my hips ridded her two fingers.

She was so damn good at this "I swear you're so good at this Zooney. Don't-Stop." I said breathless. She was killing me. This was plain and simple murdering. But what an awesome way to die!

Arizona focused on not leaving any trace, made her way to my ear, sucking it and biting it. I smiled, feeling my walls starting to clamp around Arizona's fingers, making her smile as wide as I was doing it.

I came. Fully. My wetness was probably spread all over the bathroom, but who cared when Arizona freaking Robbins gave you the most beautiful orgasm?

Couple of minutes later, after we both got time to collect ourselves, we washed our hands and faces, in a complete silence. When I turned around to talk to Arizona, she gazed down, and started leaving, sobbing.

"Arizona!" but it was too late. She was gone.

Will I ever get her back? I truly hope so.

* * *

_Ta-Dah! :D I wanna thank my bff Kate for being my beta this time :) Hope you all liked it! I worked my ass off for this chapter :P They're gonna keep coming, I promise :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So! Here it is chapter 9 :) Thanks again to AdoptedByAniston for being my lovely beta3 Rizzles Songfic coming soon! ;) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter... Somehow I know you guys will ;) Review please!_

* * *

Like many other times before, her heart has been broken when she most trusted someone. Arizona was devastated. She couldn't believe she actually did such a thing. She was the dirty mistress. Anger, hurt, pain… Three of the many feelings she had inside of her lately.

Callie tried to talk to her, but she kept her wall up. She _wasn't_ going to make the same mistake twice. She wasn't that kind of woman. And she felt betrayed.

Her knuckles were white since Arizona was gripping the steering wheel really hard. She realized how her speed had increased since her thoughts turned back to Callie and that sexual session they shared into the SGMW's ladies bathroom. "A _fucking_ solution… Why do I have to always turn and end up hurting because of Calliope freaking Torres?!" She yelled, into the silent car while the rain kept falling over her windshield. Shaking her head, she knew what she had to do.

Jogging. But it was too rainy for that. She sighed and turned the car on U at the huge road she was driving on.

The Gym.

She parked her car in the parking lot of the huge gym she was used to attending on her free days. Making her way to the trunk, Arizona opened it and took out her jogging bag with her sportive clothes in, and pulled it up on her shoulder. Walking eagerly inside the gym, she flashed her associated license and smiled softly to the receptionist.

Once she got to the lockers, she pulled her shirt off, and slide into a Hopkins gray sweatshirt, and a pair of tight teal jogging pants, a pair of Nike as her shoes, and she was ready to hit the boxing bag and let all of her feelings past through her in order to move on.

Hit after hit, Arizona let the tears stream down her face while all she channeled her anger into every punch. She was broken, and Callie would be the only one person able to fix her if she wasn't the one who hurt her this bad.

Without knowing, Arizona spent almost three hours sweating, and hitting the bag. She had stop for a couple of minutes to drink water, but yet, she had sweat almost all of her weight. It was overwhelming. Everything in her life seemed to be broken; seemed to be wrong. So all she could do now was hit this bag and pray to God that her job would leave her alone.

4 hours later, she felt someone softly tapping her shoulder. Surprised, and most of all, scared, Arizona turned around and stopped her soft and small bouncing. She stared into a tall, green eyed redhead woman, who seemed to be her same age. Arizona nodded and the redhead giggled a little, knowing Arizona was really lost "Maybe you don't remember me… I'm Ashley. From… Your high school… We… Went together to our prom. I was your date… Ashley Warner." Arizona remembered everything in a snap and smiled widely, bouncing on her place surprised "Ash! What are you doing here?! GOD it's been so long! I hardly remember the last time I saw you!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly. She couldn't believe she was staring at the woman that once was her prom date when she was 18.

"Well, we saw each other on the last class meeting, five years ago." Five years. She went with Callie to that prom. She introduced Callie to all of her gay friends from school. Yet, now she found herself getting sad to the memory.

Ashley grinned a little "I remember you went with your girlfriend! Callie…?" Arizona nodded and sighed a little "Sadly, we broke three years ago…" She said, looking down at her fists inside the gloves. Ashley gasped "Oh God Zoney, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to bring sad memories. I'm super super sorry!" The redhead threw her arms around Arizona's tiny body and hugged her tight "How about… I take you to dinner to make this thing up?" Ashley said, looking down to Arizona "I think that'd make me feel way better… But I'm going to say yes just because it's you… And I need to, clear my mind… Want to wait here till I shower and change so we can get going?" Ashley giggled and nodded softly "I'm the owner, Zoney. I have to close and all that, so you take your time and get beautiful till I discharge everyone." The taller woman pecked Arizona's cheek and smiled widely. Arizona had this stupid grin plastered on her face, until she realized she was standing alone. Hurrying to the showers, she quickly took her sweated clothes off and jumped into the hot shower, letting the warm water run over her sore muscles.

She wasn't going to lie. She was excited to go with Ashley on this date. Was this woman meant to find her on this gym? Was she meant to go there that day? Only destiny would know.

Hoping out of the shower, Arizona wrapped herself in a towel, and made her way to her locker. Ashley was resting her weight on the side of the wall, staring with a full grin "Well, hello there boxer." She said laughing a little as Arizona jumped scared "Sorry. Just wanted to say that we'll go on my car and, if we get drunk, I'll pay you for a taxi." Arizona laughed and shook her head "Oh no, I won't let you! Besides, I'm on call so I can't pass a certain limit of drinks." Ashley shrugged and smiled "Well, get dressed and let's get out of here" Arizona nodded and stared at Ashley leaving.

After almost 30 minutes, Arizona and Ashley arrived to Joe's bar. Kind of displeased with Ashley's choosing, Arizona sighed and got out of the car. Ashley followed her, before she activated the car's lock. Both women got into the crowded place and searched for an empty table, far from the people, but closer enough to the bar. Once they sat, Ashley scooted closer to Arizona, and smiled "So, should I get us something to eat?" Arizona nodded softly and flashed a warm smile to the redhead. Standing up, Ashley disappeared between the ocean of people and ordered drinks and fries for Arizona and her.

Arizona remained there thoughtful, sighing a little. She wasn't sure she wanted sex right now, it's been a long time since she slept with that random woman she met in this exact same bar, and she was tired after her exercise filled afternoon. Am I ready to move on? Should I give up? Arizona thought while the music filled her. It was a nice, danceable song. All of the sudden she was pulled out of her place by the redhead, who drove her to the dance floor and stuck Arizona's hands to her hips. Arizona giggled playfully and shook her head, remembering how much Ashley enjoyed dancing.

Moving along the music rhythm, both women enjoyed each other's presence, becoming more and more aware of the growing arousal with each movement. The dancing turned both women on, and they were plenty sure they'd end up making out. Arizona grabbed Ashley's face and drew her to her own lips, crashing them together. Some man clapped and shouted to the expression of human arousal. Arizona laughed, but kept kissing the hot redhead with a turned on way.

Joe, who was enjoying seeing Arizona finally moving on, saw Callie coming in, and his jaw dropped as she saw the brunette smiling at Arizona's acting. She shook her head and looked away, with her eyes filled with tears, approaching to the bar. She nodded to Joe and he knew he had to give her a scotch. After preparing it, he gave it to her, and Callie finished it in a blink.

Meanwhile, Arizona kept dancing and swirling her tongue with the redhead's. Callie felt her heart stagnate in her chest, and tears kept streaming down. She was trying to avoid the two girls making out on the dance floor, but not staring at Arizona was painful, but seeing her with another girl, making out, was even more painful. So she decided to leave, but when she was about to, Mark came out of the blue and placed a kiss on her lips, pressing her against the bar "I'm really sorry Callie, please... Forgive me... Let me see Sofia" he said drunk, with a pleading voice. Callie looked away "Just what I needed." She thought looking away from Mark's eyes. He took her by her elbows and shook her so she would look at him. "Mark, let me go. You're drunk. Get off me." But he ignored her and kept pleading like a poor homeless guy to a banker for money. Arizona's eyes flew open when she heard Mark's voice and Sofia's name coming out of his mouth. She stared at Callie, not breaking the kiss. Meanwhile, Callie couldn't take the big man from her, or at least stop him. The small blonde couldn't stay there doing nothing. So she broke softly the kiss and pulled away a little bit "Wait at the table for me, would you?" Ashley nodded and stared at Arizona's blonde curls jumping around as she hurried to the bar where Callie and Mark were.

"Mark, she clearly said that she wanted _you_ to **back off**, get your drunken asshole butt out of here" she said looking at Mark with dark blue eyes, really mad all of the sudden. Callie's eyes widened and Arizona avoided her sight. Mark ignored Arizona, which pissed the tiny peds' surgeon even more, making her grab Mark by his elbow and stick her nails into it "I thought you heard me when I told you to back the hell off you drunken asshole." She said making Mark stare at her. He cried and shook his head, shaking his arm to free it from Arizona's grasp. The man left to the front door, and walked out, meeting Lexie, who looked at Arizona and then at Mark really worried.

Once the couple was out of sight, Arizona turned her gaze to Callie and smiled to a side, really shy "See ya around" she said turning around on her heels to leave, but Callie grabbed her wrist, pulling her close and crashing their lips together.

Brief moments passed by and Arizona pulled away "No... This is not, how it works Calliope... I won't be the third in discord... I've moved on..." She shook her head and walked away, coming back to Ashley, who was smiling as she saw her again, and kissed her passionately, while Arizona left a small tear stream down her eye. Ashley noticed, but she whipped it with her thumb and kissed Arizona's nose softly. They left to a table and Callie shook her head, letting tears fall over her face.

"What was that?" Ashley asked curiously to Arizona, who was staring at the emptiness of the wall. "Uh? Oh... Well, Mark was being a drunken asshole and no one was doing anything about it, so I decided I should... You know, I hate when men think they can treat women like shit." Ashley nodded and caressed Arizona's face softly. All the previous arousal was gone in a finger snap. And they both enjoyed each other's presence just talking, drinking and laughing. Arizona was quite aware of Callie's eyes on them, but she would rather listen to Ashley's stories about women and how she decided to open the gym and make it her work.

Callie hopped off the chair and made her way outside. She jumped into a cab and made her way home, aware that Mark and Lexie would be babysitting Sofia, she decided to go to her old apartment closer to the hospital, making easier for her to go to work the next morning. After opening the door, she threw her bag to the couch and made her way to the big bed, welcoming her to the comfort of dreams land.

Meanwhile, Arizona was making out with Ashley at her front door, with her back against the wall and the redhead pressing on her. Ashley had her hands on Arizona's waist, and Arizona's arms were around her lover's neck. They were both moaning, the arousal was growing, and Arizona knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if they wouldn't stop. So she softly pulled away and stared into Ashley's green eyes with lust "I, I'm sorry, but... If we're going to do this, I think we should go slow... You know, dates, sleep overs and stuff. Don't misunderstand me, I really, really like you Ash, but, I think we should take it slow." Ashley smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth "I was about to suggest it, but I was a bit scared you'd take me for granted." Arizona giggled relieved and hugged Ashley tightly into her embrace, snuggling her nose on the little bit taller woman's neck. Ashley returned the hug and pulled away, kissing Arizona once more "So, I have your number... I'll call you tomorrow-Or, another day. We'll match our schedules and set a date, okay?" Arizona laughed as Ashley tried to hide her blush "Don't worry Ash. Call me whenever you want... My phone will be always on..."

* * *

"What?! Are you serious?! Arghhhhhh! I'm on my way Becky..." Arizona groaned, at 5 am as Becky the nurse from the Ped's floor nursery called her to inform her someone forgot a little baby girl and she couldn't reach her parents on any of the phones they provided her.

Arizona got dressed as quick as she could and took a cab to the hospital, since her car was at the gym parking lot. She ran inside the hospital and flew upstairs, to Peds' floor.

She found the nervous woman standing on the door with a crying baby on her arms "Who's thi-" As soon as Arizona saw the little baby's head she held her breath. She got even closer to Becky and took a crying Sofia out of Becky's embrace, holding her tightly close and caressing the little baby's hair, until she calmed down "You couldn't reach Dr Torres?" She asked worried about Callie, as she saw her leaving drunk from Joe's bar three hours ago. The tiny woman shook her head desperately and Arizona sighed loudly. Sofia was deeply asleep with Arizona's lock of hair on her tiny fist. She smiled a little at the baby's warmth and rocked her a little, moving on her place "Dr Sloan either?" "Directly to the voicemail" Becky said trembling. Arizona sighed and got into the nursery, looking up for Sofia's bag. Becky quickly helped her and stared at Arizona leaving with the sleeping baby in her arms.

After almost 5 minutes, Arizona was standing on Callie's apartment door, knocking. She waited there, holding Sofia tightly against her, with the toddler's head resting on her shoulder. A messed up, but yet so hot, Arizona thought, Latina opened the door and her eyes widened on surprise as she saw the tiny woman holding her baby "Figured you'd be here. You forgot someone today" Callie looked down shocked and broke down, crying "Oh god no. You too?" Arizona pushed her in, and led her to the couch, making her sit "I'll put Sofia on the bed, be right back." She said looking at her in the eyes, getting a nod as response. Arizona left to Callie's room and lay Sofia on the big bed, surrounded by futons. She remained there for several minutes, staring at the sleeping beauty.

"I'm sorry about my vocabulary today, but Mark didn't seem to understand that he _had_ to back off" Arizona said once she got closer to Callie on the couch, sitting on the little coffee table, right in front the brunette "It's okay Callie, is not like you left her on a store or whatever. She was safe there." Placing a hand on the brunette's knee, Arizona gave a gentle squeeze, smiling softly to Callie, and nodding at her statement "You're are a really good mother, and its okay. Sometimes it happens." Arizona stood up and looked at her "Guess I'll see you around Callie, huh? Let me know how this whole Mark thing is going if you need any help..." Callie nodded silently, avoiding the blonde's glare. Arizona sighed staring at the wall and then at Callie "You okay?" Callie raised her sight from the floor, eyes red from holding her tears back. Arizona felt a huge pain on the bottom of her gut, feeling responsible for Callie's sadness. She sat in front of her and opened her arms, inviting the woman to cry on her arms. Callie leaned in and left the tears stream down her cheeks, falling right over Arizona's shirt while she soothed all of her pain away, rubbing gentle circles on Callie's back, letting the Latina hold on tightly into Arizona's waist.

After several hours, Arizona could tell Callie was asleep, and as she tried to escape from her grip, she realized the brunette held tighter to her body, crying a little bit in her sleep. She couldn't move. She had to stay there, letting Callie have her deprived sleep, in peace. "Please. Arizona, don't... Just, stay." Callie mumbled on her sleep, crying a little bit. So she just sat there, caressing Callie's hair as she let the exhausted woman sleep on her lap while her hands where around Arizona's waist. Her phone started buzzing and she managed to take it off from her jeans' back pocket. Ashley.

"_I'm hoping to see you more often now! ;) Last night was a blast. Thinking of u. Xoxo Ash-_"

Arizona saw the text and a smile curled up on her lips. Then she looked down, and saw Callie, deeply asleep on her legs, snoring softly. Arizona sighed and typed back

"_I'm glad u had fun pwetty! :D Looking forward to see you soon. Xoxo Z-_"

She pressed send and left her phone next to her on the couch. Callie mumbled something untelligible and held tighter to Arizona's waist in her sleep.

At 10 am, Callie's eyes flashed opened and she looked at Arizona's bare stomach as she was deeply asleep, her head resting on the back of the couch, softly breathing slowly.

Callie had to take this chance... Unzipping Arizona's pants, she slowly slid them down along with Arizona's black panties. She spreaded Arizona's legs and smelled Arizona's arousal scent, taking it all in. She couldn't believe how yet, Arizona's wetness smell caused goose bumps on her skin. Sticking her tongue out, Callie slid it from Arizona's entrance to her clit, now erected as she touched with the tip of her tongue. Arizona's eyes flew open and she straightened her head to look at Callie, now kneeling down in front of her sex. She bit her lip, debating between stopping her or letting her go forward. Callie looked up and slid her hands up Arizona's thighs reaching the blonde's hands, while her head got buried into Arizona's folds.

Taking it all in, Callie gave a long, but soft suck, making Arizona's head go back to the couch. She was really enjoying this. Having Arizona this weak and wet on her own couch was nearly heaven. She took Arizona's hard bud between her lips, and began sucking, hard, but slow, finding a comfortable rhythm for Arizona and herself. Arizona's hand flew to Callie's head, claiming for more pressure, and more sucking. She was surely in heaven right now. Gripping her hands into Callie's hair, Arizona began grinding the latina's mouth, feeling eagerly close to orgasm. She sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing her back, letting Callie suck her hard bud, tracing small circles around it. The latina's master hands went to Arizona's smooth legs, pulling them over her shoulders, in order to get full access to the blonde's sex. Arizona moaned Callie's name under her gasp, breathing heavily, her hands still holding Callie against her core. Without hesitation, Callie slid two fingers into Arizona's entrance, teasing it, making the blonde cry out at the feeling "Do-nt make me beg!" She yelled a little, moaning and throwing her head back, with her eyes closed "Tell me what do you want Mrs. Robbins." Callie mumbled while she held Arizona's clit into her mouth. Arizona leaned her head back and bit her lips "You." She said breathing really heavy and fast "Calliope I'm so close, please." The blonde cried out, between gasps of air and moans. Without taking any longer, Callie pushed two fingers into Arizona, curving them inside the ped's surgeon tight walls, causing the blonde to whimper and moan loudly "Oh fuck Calliope. Fuck me... Fuck me Calliope Torres." Arizona yelled, with her head against the couch's back and her eyes closed. As her orgasm arrived, Arizona sunk on it, smiling widely and breathing fast. Callie wiped her mouth with her sleeve and got up, sitting over Arizona's lap, causing the blonde to stare at her "Fu-ck Calliope... Fuc-k you." She said, trying to collect herself "Gonna do it soon." She said laughing a little and pressing her lips against Arizona's, making the blonde taste herself "You've been being a good girl and eating all of your fruits..." Callie mumbled against Arizona's lips, smiling widely without breaking their kiss. Arizona giggled and took Callie's face between her hands, pressing even more the kiss, deepening it.

After a hard session of making out, a soft cry brought them back to reality as Sofia was awake at the master room. Callie sighed and pecked Arizona's lips, lifting up from the other woman's lap. She hurried to Sofia, and Arizona hopped off the couch, sliding her panties and pants on. Sighing she took her stuff and left running the place as her pager went off. She left a little note behind

"_Calliope, sex was great... But we can't keep going this way. I got paged. __Call me when you get the chance. Xx Zona." _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Author's block pretty much sums it up. Stay tuned! Last episode soon. XX, R.-_

* * *

_"Okay. I need you to listen to me. And pay attention." Callie said to a puzzled Arizona, standing on a nurse pit "I love you, Arizona. I love you with everything I am and I cannot live without you. It's been three years of pure and utter heartache because it was literal heartache. Pretending to love Mark was... Awful. Mostly when you owned my heart. So please. Be part of my life again. Be the one I will wake up to every morning and be the woman I will always come to whenever I feel weak. So please Arizona. Come back to my life._" Callie's eyes were now swimming on tears, letting them fall down her face.

* * *

Arizona was standing on the nurse pit, texting Ashley to let her know she wasn't up for a date night since she had to be on call for the night when Callie came by, and started to rumble at her, asking her for a new chance. Every time she saw Callie, she had this pain on the back of her throat, and she felt like crying. But, this time, Arizona was startled at Callie's random speech. Where did all these come from? Why all of a sudden Callie was asking for her to admit her back in her life? When, because of her own desicion, she pushed her out? The held tears were making her eyes burn, as she looked down to her feet while Callie kept rambling. It was no news that she loved Callie. But she was hurt because of her. Callie chose Mark a minute after she left. It was utter betrayal and Arizona's pride didn't accept that. Her ego would get too much hurt. Plus she wasn't sure she was going to be able to trust Callie again.

She saw Callie's eyes full of tears, and took the sobbing woman by her elbow, pulling her into the darkness of an empty on call room. Her blue eyes snapped around the room, letting tears fall now that no one could see her. Her face was glowing due to the full moon's light filthering through the curtains. It was a clear night, but on the distance, a storm was threatening to make presence act with an unstoppable fierce of thunders and rain. Callie's sobs broke the silence between the two women and Arizona pulled Callie into her embrace "I'm sorry... Arizona, I am so sorry..." Arizona's fingers tangled on Callie's hair, comforting the bigger woman. She knew how much this helped Callie fade every fear, or pain away. "You have nothing to be sorry about... Its part of the past, Calliope." She whispered on Callie's ear, pressing her lips against the brunette's cheek. Callie's heart skipped a beat as she heard Arizona calling her by her full name. Even after 5 years of knowing Arizona, the blue eyed blonde tiny woman managed to make her heart jump crazily at the mention of her name. The way it used to roll out of the blonde's tongue made Callie's heart pound harder on her chest.

* * *

Seeking for Arizona's lips, Callie found her former lover's mouth, pressing them together. Her hands cupped the blonde's cheeks, pulling her into the kiss. Arizona responded to the kiss, tears streaming down her face as she did. She felt bad for Ashley right now, but, she needed Callie so badly. Pulling away, Arizona shook her head, crying "I'm taken Callie. She's wonderful and amazing and she said she loves me but... On my heart... There's only you..." Arizona said, glancing to the door as it was being opened. This revealed a tall redhead Ashley, looking between both women. Arizona looked down, sighing and wipping the trace of tears her cheeks had, looking away "I...I better lea-" Callie attempted to talk, but Ashley's raised hand stopped her "No... No Callie. Stay. This... This is where you belong. With Arizona... And she belongs with you..." Arizona shook her head, walking towards Ashley . She could see the tears beginning to form on the tall woman's eyes, as she knew how much she felt for Arizona. But, if Ashley loved Arizona, she wanted her happy. And she knew she wasn't completely happy."It was nice, Zo. But, I really care about you... And keeping you with me, is selfish." She smiled a little and pressed her lips against Arizona's forehead. "Bye Zoney." She said stepping apart and walking away from the Ped's floor. Arizona turned around looking at Callie, sighing "Is that what you wanted? I was moving on Callie. Oh God, she... She was perfect. And... She didn't, she didn't hurt me. Ever." Arizona said with her voice trembling cause of the tears she had streaming down her beautiful face.

Callie stood there, feeling rather relieved than hurt due to Arizona's relationship broke up. She wasn't going to apologize for something she wasn't sorry about. She loved Arizona. And now, thankfully, she got a chance of getting her back. And hell she was going to take this chance. Stepping closer to Arizona, she took the smaller woman between her arms, holding her tightly. "You hurt me Calliope Iphigenia Torres. You, you betrayed... Me..." Arizona said crying against Callie's chest, who wasn't going to let her go whether Arizona liked it or not. "Because I'm a human... Who loves you. Arizona, have you been on my shoes? You left. You had to reach the other side of the world in order to realize it was me the one you loved the most." Callie's voice was weak, but determined.

* * *

After brief moments, Arizona looked up at Callie. Taking in the chance, Callie leaned in and pressed her kiss against Arizona's, sliding her tongue deep into the ped's surgeon's mouth, making the woman between her arms moan loudly. Pushing the blonde against the wall, she felt Arizona's nails on her back as she kissed her desperately. Her hands found the blonde's shirt, pulling it over her head. Breaking the kiss in order to get Arizona's shirt out of the game field, Callie threw Arizona's blue top across the room. Her lips leaning against the silky white neck, starting to suck and sooth every bite her teeth left. Arizona's moans were pure music for Callie's ears. Her hands finding the magnificient breasts. She was already soaked on her wetness, and Arizona too. They were lost on waves of passion and lust. Arizona took off Callie's shirt, cupping Callie's buttcheeks as she needed to held on something.

The feeling of Callie's tongue on Arizona's clit, was heart shaking. Her back arched as she was being dragged from reality to the sea of passion and wetness that drove her crazy. A soft glow of sweat covered Arizona's breasts and full body. The storm outside was breaking the air with ecstatic. The electricity inside the room was hair bristling, as both women held each other on their arms, trying to recover.

"Arizona?" The blonde woman looked up as she rested on the brunette's chest

"Are we back _together_?"


End file.
